


Magma Cream

by SummerAtLast



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAtLast/pseuds/SummerAtLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smiffy, I expected better of you. Here we are, naked in a hot tub, and nothing's happening. Now get over here and do something to make it worth the golden apple."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magma Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my lovely betas - Lucy, Azu, and Jay. You're the sprinkles on the sundae!

 

"And this is  _ it _ ? You invited me into your hot tub for tea and conversation?"

"There's no – what are you talking about?" Smith turned his wrist, watching the glowing lava trickle down his skin.

"Smiffy, I expected  _ better  _ of you. Here we are, naked in a pool, and nothing's happening."

Smith frowned and looked up. "Sips, mate, we're swimming in  _ lava _ ."

"No, we're  _ sitting  _ in lava. We're  _ lounging _ ." Sips rested his elbows on the obsidian lip of the pool. "Now get over here and do something to make it worth the golden apple."

"No offense, but you're into some weird shit," Smith laughed.

"You know me, I'm hardcore like that," Sips said mildly.

"Take you skydiving, and you'll just ask for a blowie during. Waste of my time, Sips. Trying to show you the world and you just want to get your knob slobbered."

"Now there's an idea. Want to give it a try?"

"The skydiving or – oh, the blowie?" He looked dubious. "Stick my face in lava?"

"Well, I've already stuck my  _ dick  _ in lava, Smiffy. If you had doubts, you should have  _ told  _ me."

"What, you're not gonna say you're diamond hard? Impervious?" Smith grinned.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Sips raised an eyebrow. "Or if you just wanna frolic around over there, I can get Trott and Ross. Make this a real party."

Smith slid closer in a thick wave of lava. "You wouldn't. Sips, this is  _ my-  _ I showed you this place! You're not allowed to invite people."

"Bring some drinks," said Sips thoughtfully. "It'd be hard to keep the ice from melting, though. That is a problem."

" _ You're _ a problem," mumbled Smith, eyes on Sips' mouth.

"Yeah, that's right, I am. Kiss and make it better?"

Smith crowded into his space, kissing Sips with eager little nips. He used a little too much teeth, but that was fine. The fumes of the lava rose dizzyingly between them, or maybe that was just the golden apple fizzing through Sips' skin. Sips dipped his fingers in the molten lava and rubbed a thumb across Smith's lower lip. Smith’s tongue darted out in an experimental lick.

He sputtered and made a face, spitting into the lava. It evaporated with a sizzle. "Sorry, Sips, but that's just awful." He rubbed his mouth. "Tastes worse than  _ jizz _ ."

Sips shrugged, pushing away the image of Smith submerged in the glowing pool, mouth almost cool in contrast to the prickling heat of the lava.

"That's fine. Wanna make a little magma cream?"

Smith's eyes gleamed. "Little?"

"Aw come on, Smiffy, I didn't-"

"You said it, not me." He grinned wolfishly.

"You're such a brat," said Sips without any real heat. "I don't know why you can't be a nice boy. Trottimus is a nice boy. Ross is a nice boy."

"Trott's a prat," said Smith, climbing onto his lap. "Ross is a wanker. They just suck up to you."

"Yeah, I agree," said Sips lightly. "They definitely suck."

Smith shot him a look.

"Don't worry about it," said Sips, "you're one of a kind. No one  _ else  _ has a lava hot tub."

Smith smiled and then hid it against Sip's neck. "You just want me for my toys."

"You want toys, Smiffy, I got toys. I'll let you pick your favorite. It'll be  _ just  _ for you."

Smith made a noise of agreement, rubbing against him.

For all his talk, Sips wasn't even half hard. Smith was, though, pushing eagerly against Sips' stomach. His slick skin was shining with the reflected light of the lava. Sips stroked a palm along the curve of his shoulder, and flames flickered in the wake of his hand. It was an appealing sight.

It was hot and slow, the lava dragging at their movements like quicksand, heat flushing through them. Smith buried his face in Sips’ neck, holding onto his shoulders, and Sips brought an arm around him, petting up and down his spine.

He touched Smith under the glowing surface of the lava, tracing his waist and ass, and Smith shivered. The lava was thick and silky, but he figured Smith wouldn't really want lava up his ass once the golden apple wore off. As far as hot tubs went, this one came with some serious downsides. Smith's skin looked beautiful in the light, though, and fire licked across his shoulders as he moved against Sips, luxuriously slow.

"Sips, not to burst your bubble," murmured Smith, "but are you gonna finish before the golden apple wears off?"

"We got another one?"

"Not in my  _ pockets _ , Sips."

Sips checked for pockets, just to be sure. Smith drew in a deep breath, then bit his ear.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to burn my dick off either. Come on, Smiffy, out of the tub."

The lava sucked at them as they rose, and Smith staggered against Sips, drunk with the heat. Sips laughed and braced him as they climbed out of the pool.

"Come on now, I got ya." Sips smoothed a hand across his skin, putting the flames out.

"Yeah," said Smith, dazed and pliant. "Yeah."

Sips petted him, shaking the glowing droplets off his hand. They hissed as they splattered on the stone. "We're doing this again sometime. More apples. Maybe apple cider."

Smith mumbled agreement, draped bonelessly over Sips. Well, not  _ bone _ lessly, he was still hard against Sips' hip. Sips shifted against it, and Smith nuzzled his hair.

"Want to do something about that?" Sips asked.

Smith hummed, eyes closed. "Can't be bothered. Help yourself."

Sips laughed. "I don't mind you owing me a favor." He braced Smith against an obsidian pillar, working him tight and slow. Smith tipped his head back, and Sips kissed his neck.

"Feels good," sighed Smith.

"Well I should hope so, I'm touching your  _ dick _ ." He squeezed lightly to illustrate his point. Smith whined, and Sips moved his hand faster. “It’s not rocket science. It’s not even  _ hang glider _ science.”

“You - insulting my?” Smith blinked hard, bringing his chin down, but his eyes didn’t come into focus.

“Naw, I’d never do that. It’s a great dick. You should be proud of it. A real blue ribbon dick.”

Tension was starting to gather in the long lines of Smith’s muscles, like the lava cooling into solidity on Sip’s back. Smith held onto Sips' shoulders, breathing fast.

Sips almost missed it when Smith came. No volcanic eruption, just a sigh. He slowed down the strokes, gently working him through it until Smith’s hands slid down his biceps, squeezing lightly. Smith rested his forehead on Sips'.

They stood together, breathing the same air, lava tightening on Sips' skin. Sips was the first to break the silence.

“ Seriously, though. You got more golden apples? I’ve got obsidian on my  _ balls _ .”

Smith huffed out a laugh. “Got a chisel, if you need one.”

“ Smiffy, I thought you  _ cared  _ about my junk.”

“I do, Sips. I do. Got a couple extra apples, in my pack.”

“Expecting company?” Sips found the apples and took one in each hand.

“Maybe.” Smith shrugged. “Well, no. They’re not too keen on it.”

“I’m very keen,” said Sips. He handed over an apple, but Smith just pressed the cool gold against his lips. “Maybe some fireproof towels next time.”

Smith smiled against the apple. “Inflammable?”

“No, Smiffy, I don’t think that’s right.”

“ Well you don’t want them to be  _ flammable _ , right?”

“Smiffy, this can only end in you walking home naked. Behave yourself. And don’t let me forget about the cider.”

 

 


End file.
